In My Garden
by MoonCookie
Summary: Five year old Shinji Ikari has everything in the universe that he could possibly want but what happens when he has to share? The perceived center of his universe shifts when Moon Child meets Flower Boy for the first time. Eva Au. Kaworu/Shinji, Kawoshin.


***strolls in with a top hat and cackles***

Hey guys, this is a Kawoshin fic. I wrote it with the idea of a friend in mind. It's also my first~ (ok I wrote it FOR a friend...ok, i'm WRITING it for a friend lmao..1st chap dedicated to them)

Got some other friends to beta it and give me their opinions on it. Hope it's ok for now.

I haven't written for fun in a long time. I mean, yeah I wrote stuff in school about..population statistics and demographics profiles/boring stuff for boring classes but...

(whispers) ...those weren't fun at all...

** WARNING:**

**This fic will contain KAWOSHIN, shota, yaoi, slash, homosexuality, and other themes. If any of these offends you (especially the pairing) then gtfo right now, I warned you. LOL Seriously, gtfo.**

**VITAL STORY INFORMATION:**

**for right now, Shinji is 5, and is probably about 2 feet and 3 inches tall or something. Other chapters will prob be different.**

**Eva AU.**

**Happiness? We'll see. **

**Diabetes Mellitus? Up to you. lol**

**Writing style..? eeehhhh.**

**Eventual OOCness? perhaps later if not sooner.**

*rolls under a couch* I hope anyone who happens to see/read this enjoys it. I was laughing when I wrote the summary and title. Kinda sounds cheesy. Also, it wasn't intentional to have so many flower references. ...but by the time I finished this, I just went with it, and thus...the title. Might change it, idk. :B XOXOXOXOX~

* * *

**In My Garden**

**...  
**

**..**

**.**

When Shinji was at the tender age of five and a half the world was a place still filled with giants, but it was also a place filled with wonder.

Clouds were gigantic fluffs of cotton candy that would change colors depending on the time of day. In the early mornings they were sometimes pink like bubble gum, and by the time the lemon drop sat high in the sky, they were white and creamy like milk. The moon was made of cheese and if you listened hard enough with all your heart, you could hear the stars singing. But out of all the things that filled him with awe in their beauty, nothing else was better than the center of his universe.

Mother was the warm peach and honey brown hues of kindness and the bright, round face that often filled his vision. Mother was warm arms that would wrap around him, hold him close, and keep him safe.

Because of her, the scent of flowers was always with him. Whenever she would reach down to scoop him up, his small fingers would comb through her strands of silky hair thinking that petals and blossoms would rain down upon him. She always smelled like something pretty and her bedtime kisses were like fairy's dust upon his cheeks.

Even though mother was the most important, father was there too. The tall man was dark and rough around the edges, but his hands were strong, kind, and gentle. He lingered like the scent of the fresh coffee he would drink early in the mornings before leaving for work. He would always wear a black suit under a crisp white coat whose hems the little boy always tried to grasp at.

Happiness was mostly all Shinji had ever known. He was too caught up in breathing, seeing, eating, and feeling to _think _about it or anything else.

So one day, when the lady who smelled of lilies and held the smile of periwinkles in her eyes told the small boy she had a surprise for him, Shinji only furrowed his brows together in confusion and sucked on the inside of his cheek.

What else was there in the world besides the saccharine taste of chocolate chip cookies and the giddiness of piggy back rides?

But there was a whole lot more to the world. For him there awaited a new set of emotions, dreams, and experiences that he could only come to fully appreciate when he was older, whenever that time came to be.

It was six in the evening and Shinji was sitting at the coffee table in the living room drawing pictures with fat crayons in an array of colors. He was clad in smooth white shorts and a long, thin, blue sweater that had bunched up around his elbows. Yui was sleeping on the couch behind him and every so often the chocolate haired boy would take a sip of juice from his cup and gaze at his mother in curiosity.

Shinji had just set the plastic container back upon the polished wood and proceeded to scrawl across a fresh sheet of paper when something loud rang throughout the house. His body twitched and a waxy, red stick of color had promptly fallen out of his hand at the sound of the doorbell. A soft creak from the sofa made the boy quickly whip his head around to see his mother yawn and stretch before glancing at a clock on the wall.

Shinji's eyes widened with wonder when his mother gazed at him. She sat upright and ran long manicured nails through her hair as a smile bloomed upon her face.

"Your father is home; that must be him at the door. Are you ready for your surprise, my little shin chan?"

The boy's eyes seemed to brighten in excitement as he nodded his head vigorously, wondering anxiously what it was his father had brought home.

"Just stay right there, ok sweetie?"

Yui quickly strode out of the spacious living room, past an archway that opened up into a kitchen before disappearing around another corner.

Shinji chose to occupy the time with his surroundings. Crayons of varying colors were strewn in front of him upon the brown, lacquered table while some rested upon the floor. Sheets of paper containing scribbles of candy and clouds were spread out in disarray. Wanting to look presentable for his parents when they got back, Shinji quickly picked up the bulky pieces, placing them in a line of rainbow colors before stacking his drawings neatly beside them.

The tiny boy fidgeted nervously, the ticks of a glass plated clock hanging on a wall opposite him becoming louder in the silence. Then suddenly, a soft and feminine gasp reached Shinji's ears.

"Ohhhhh, my goodness! Aren't you just precious!"

The exclamation was soft and muffled but he strained his ears and could make out the additional voice of his father mumbling something. Shinji's small hands unconsciously fisted the hem of his sweater, the soft material providing some kind of relief to the small amount of confusion spreading inside him.

The faint clack of shoes being placed upon the tile floor and the footsteps that followed after reached him. Shinji tugged at his shirt even more and the rustling sound of plastic and something heavy became increasingly audible in the kitchen. He heard the breathy, deep sigh of his father and an excited squeal from his mother. Whatever the surprise was, it was close.

Gazing to his left, the chocolate haired child could make out a part of the pristine counter top of the kitchen island, a brief swish of his mother's long sky blue sundress, and the tanned hand of his father placing a small duffel bag upon a high stool. His parents were crowding around whatever it was that was in the kitchen with them and Shinji ached to know what it really was. The adults talked low amongst themselves, fussing over this _thing _and he had the vague impression they almost forgot he was even there.

"Would you like something to drink sweetie? Your lips look a little dry."

Shinji could hear the smile in his mother's voice and realized that this thing they were fussing over was in fact another human being. The sound of shuffling clothes was heard. Shinji imagined that whoever was on the receiving end of the question was nodding their head enthusiastically or that the material of their clothing was just loud when it rubbed together.

Shinji heard more than saw his mother open the fridge, the faint clinks of bottles tinting the air. What followed after was the hollow sound of opening cupboards, the ring of glass upon granite, and finally the sound of liquid making plips and plops as it filled up a container.

"Here you go, sweetie." Yui leaned forward at the waist, arm reaching out.

Shinji almost missed it but he'd heard the faint murmur of a "thank you". Curiosity was almost enough to make the blue eyed child get up and run into the kitchen to see who this mystery person was but he wanted to obey what his mother had asked of him.

"You can take that with you into the living room right out there."

No sooner than Yui finished, Gendo had appeared in the archway, blocking the view of everything else behind him. He adjusted his spectacles and smiled gently when his eyes found Shinji's.

"ah…there you are. We would like for you to meet someone. He's…a new addition to the family and we hope that you two will get along well. And eventually become close."

'…because God knows this was Yui's idea…'

Gendo side stepped and allowed his wife to walk past him. Shinji's eyes focused first on the brightness of his mother's face, not seeing anything out of the ordinary around her but then finally he noticed the small pale hands that loosely clung to the delicate material of her dress. The woman stood still, hands clasped at the front and ever so slowly a round, pale face peered out from behind Yui's leg.

"Shinji, this is Kaworu Nagisa."

Cerulean opals locked onto the half hidden form of a child no older than himself.

"…..kawo-_who_?"

Gendo raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Kawo-_ru."_ Yui emphasized.

"...Cowru."

"Ka-wo-ru" Yui tried again.

"….Ka-wo-wu."

"…real cute, Shinji."

Gendo snorted and tried to play it off by clearing his throat. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen muttering something only his wife could hear.

"cough-hegetsitfromyou-cough"

Yui shook her head, ignoring her husband and gently guided the small boy clad in a thin, white hoodie and dark, blue pants.

Shinji clumsily stood up and watched with uncertainty as the flower lady and the pale skinned moon creature came closer. The other boy was taller than him by about 3 inches, with milky flesh and a head that was crowned in starlight wisps of a feathery softness. The most striking feature about the boy in Shinji's opinion had to be the deep, red hue of his irises. Upon closer observation, Shinji noted they weren't just one solid color, but contained specs and shards of burnt oranges and lipstick pinks that were as vivid as the hibiscus petals in his mother's garden.

Acting on a whim, the blue eyed youth had poked a finger at the other child's soft and rounded cheeks. A ruby gaze widened and Shinji flinched, suddenly noticing how close he was to the other boy. With a gentle curl of the lips whose timid corners slipped into pudgy flesh, a smile slowly unfurled upon the moonchild's face.

Shinji blinked and took a small step back. His gaze finally focused on the familiar woman with a sugary smile who kneeled right next to the crimson eyed stranger.

Yui's hand gently rubbed soothing circles into the pale child's back, silently encouraging the little one closer to the other boy.

Kaworu's eyes shyly averted to the floor while pressing the pads of his index fingers together as if debating something. A tiny smile still played upon his face but every so often his mouth would open as if about to say something only to close quickly afterwards. The expression vaguely reminded Shinji of the gold fish in their neighbor's pond that were always gaping and biting at the surface.

Picking up on the child's nervousness, Yui gently stroked the top of his head. The boy's face relaxed into an expression of bliss while still keeping his gaze focused on the blue eyed boy in front of him.

"Yui, darling, could you come here for a moment? There are some papers we need to look over for a bit..."

The center of Shinji's universe had pressed a soft flutter of lips to the crown of the white child and then rose to the height of idolatry again.

Shinji had observed the affectionate gesture and frowned, glaring almost petulantly at the taller boy when Yui's back was turned. The lady with a sunshine voice and sparkling eyes of honey belonged to him and not anyone else. He wasn't ready to share and he balled his hands watching the plain one meekly bridge the gap between them. Soft, pink tips of noses drifted close, two inches from poking each other.

Cobalt gazed up into shards of ruby and sienna, into shadowed irises, inhaling the scent of sadness and rain. In him existed no sunbeam radiance or likeness of prickly thistles dancing in the summer wind. A murmur escaped the shorter boy's mouth.

"…you're ugly..."

Kaworu immediately stopped playing with his hands and the shy smile on his face faltered a bit before fading into a line that trembled with hurt.

A frown still marred Shinji's skin. His small hands were still clenched at his sides and his dark, bluish grey eyes peered into the face of the other, watching miniscule changes unfold across paper white skin.

Thin silver brows knit together over downcast eyes that shimmered with liquid heaviness. A head of downy tufts hung forward dejectedly, bangs curling into wet lashes and over pink tinged cheeks.

A muffled sob finally escaped his lips and Shinji heard for the first time, a small voice laced with pain and acceptance.

"…I know."

Blue eyes filled with worry, gazing searchingly into the lanky child's tear streaked face, unconsciously twisting short fingers into the cloth of his sweater.

It reminded him too much of flowers that struggled to grow after being crushed into the dirt.

Kaworu covered his eyes with his hands, hiding his tears and quiet sobs from the boy in front of him

Shinji gave out a huff of annoyance not liking the broken sight in front of him and knowing he had caused it. It was like playing with a toy you knew was fragile and only aching for it once it broke.

Shinji silently wrapped his arms around the other boy. He buried his right cheek against the poofy material of his top, nuzzling quivering ribs and a small heaving chest.

"I'm sowwy…I didn't mean it…"

The muffled apology was timid but full of sincerity. Shinji had quickly made up his mind that even though he didn't normally share, he supposed Kaworu could be an exception.

A few moments passed by and the chocolate mousse haired boy still clung to his whip cream colored counterpart, listening to the sobbing slowly ebb into just the occasional shudder and breathless gasp. Kaworu had eventually, almost wantonly, curved his own arms around the smaller boy, and nuzzled his salty cheeks in a sea of coffee brown.

Even after a few minutes had passed, Kaworu still had not let go of the other. Tired, red eyes stared blankly at the vanilla carpet beneath them while every sense of his being focused on the person who held him.

Shinji had closed his eyes, mind wandering through a landscape of clouds and sunny days. He smiled into the boy's shirt.

Kaworu was warm and soft like freshly baked cake.

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings. I'd loveee to hear them.

If there are any questions, feel free to ask. XOXOX

**AN: **

:/ This isn't very long length wise. MMm...

Is it believable? I wonder if believable is the right word, don't think it is..hmm. Not what I really want to know, but don't know how to ask the question, lol...

I looked up some stuff on child development lmao, and incorporated what I already know from being around 5 year olds. Bahahaha~ Esp the fat crayons. Also, some people either say crayons or CROWNS. I remember in 1st grade i said Crayons and other kids just said crowns... Oh crayola, how u make engrish challenging with ur exotic name.

***rolls out***


End file.
